


Christmas Dream

by Eydol



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nonsenses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: It is Christmas Eve and /the/ night for Gaku Yaotome: at midnight, he will confess to the woman he loves the most...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas ^^
> 
> A little Gakutsumu for this wonderful day~   
> I hope you'll enjoy it :3

            Carefully making sure his necktie was good, Gaku took a deep breath and left his house. He entered his car and, once ready, left, ready to spend the best day of his life. _Today is the day!_ He thought, trying not to be stressed, but it was useless. He wasn’t stressed that much for concerts, but he was for a rendezvous, how funny! But it wasn’t a normal rendezvous. No, he would spend the night with the woman he loved and would confess to her.

            His fingers clenched on the wheel. Would it be alright? Even though he had repeated again and again his speech, he was afraid of a refusal. What would he do if it was the case? He had never got a refusal till now, but he knew that, if it was the first one, he would never be able to love again. Because this girl was the woman of his life, he knew it! _Calm down, Gaku. It’s alright. Everything will be alright._ And why wouldn’t it be, anyway?

            Gaku parked his car in front of Takanashi’s house and hurried to go at the door of the building. There, he took a deep breath again and rang the bell. Minutes later, the door opened and he faced Tsumugi’s father. The man looked at him with such a look that Gaku almost stepped away. _Geez, will I survive till the rendezvous?_

“Yaotome-kun.” Takanashi Otoharu said with a smile that Gaku knew wasn’t honest. “Good evening.”

“Good evening, sir.”

“Tsumugi will arrive soon.”

            Gaku nodded.

“I have something to tell you.” The man continued, still smiling. “If something happens to Tsumugi, or if you touch her more than you should…”

            He didn’t finish his sentence, but Gaku clearly knew what it meant. _If something happens, I’m a dead man._ Finally, Tsumugi arrived with a beautiful Santa Claus dress, and rabbit ears on her head. It was strange, but also cute so Gaku didn’t complain. After more warning coming from Takanashi (why did he ask his daughter not to eat after midnight?), the two young people entered the car and left for their rendezvous.

“Where do you want to go?” He asked after ten minutes of ride.

“To the moon.”

“What?”

            Surprised, he looked at her and his eyes opened wide. He stopped dead the car, and watched Tsumugi, unsure of what was happening. The cute girl he was with was now a rabbit; a white one; and seemed really sad.

“What the…”

“Dad told me not to eat after midnight, why did I do it?”

“But it’s not midnight…!?”

“It is…!”

            The rabbit showed the clock of the car that showed it was already 1am. _That’s impossible, it was 8pm ten minutes ago!_

“I’m going to die!”

“No, of course not!”

“I have to go the moon! It’s the only way to survive!”

“But, Tsumugi…”

            The car disappeared suddenly and a ray coming from the moon appeared. The rabbit ran towards it and, once inside, she started to fly towards the moon.

“Tsumugi!”

“I’m sorry, Gaku-san! I have to go!”

“Tsumugi!” He cried out, trying to catch her.

“Please, be happy!”

“I love you!”

“Good bye, Gaku-san~ Tell Banri-san I will always love him!”

            Banri… Banri… She loved Banri… No, impossible…! He started to cry. He loved her so much, yet she abandoned him, destroying his poor little heart.

“It’s all your fault…”

            Gaku startled and turned towards the voice, and paled once he noticed it was Takanashi Otoharu and Ogami Banri.

“My daughter left because of you…”

“N-No…!”

“How did you dare to kill my wife…!?”

“No, I did nothing wrong, I promise…!”

            But the two men didn’t listen and guns appeared in their hands. Gaku knew it was the end and so he closed his eyes. He whispered Tsumugi’s name a last time before hearing two gunshots…

 

            And he woke up, his heart beating quickly against his chest, sweating a lot. Was it a nightmare? Good.

“Gaku, are you alright?” A woman’s voice said, and he turned towards her.

            Tsumugi was looking at him worriedly, in her pink pajama where there was a white rabbit. He sighed of relief and smiled.

“Yeah, sorry, it was a bad dream.”

            It was only a dream, a really bad one. Tsumugi wouldn’t transform into a rabbit and, more than that, he wouldn’t be killed by her father or even Banri.

“What was it about?”

“I dreamt of our first rendezvous.”

“Oh? And that is a nightmare?” She chuckled.

“No. But you transformed into a rabbit and your father wanted to kill me. Banri-san wanted too, because you were his wife.”

            This time, Tsumugi laughed hard and Gaku sighed once again. If it had been someone else, he would have been really angry, but he loved Tsumugi’s laugh, even if she was mocking him. He couldn’t be angry against her.

            When she finally stopped, she kissed him tenderly and whispered:

“It’s alright. I won’t transform into a rabbit, I’m _your_ wife, and…” She took his hand and put it on her belly. “...we’re going to be parents.”

            He smiled. Yes! Tsumugi and he were going to have a happy family soon. Their child would be born for Christmas, if everything was alright, and of course!, everything would be fine; his father-in-law wouldn’t try to kill him (even if he almost did, he remembered) and there was no way his beloved wife would become a rabbit flying towards the moon.

“It will be fabulous!”

“Yes~”

“But let’s be sure there is not the kanji of rabbit in his name, please.” He grinned.

            Tsumugi laughed, and when he heard it again, he knew that everything will be alright. It was just a bad Christmas dream… Two months in advance.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry.


End file.
